dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu vs Pac-Man
Pikachu vs Pac-Man is ZackAttackX's eighty-fifth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Pac-Man! Yellow icons of fiction duke it out! Who will emerge victorious? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Viridian Forest - Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green. Pikachu approached a collection of Berries that had fallen from the trees. He sniffed at them, they seemed to be edible. "Pikaa!!" the Mouse Pokemon smiled, reaching for a berry. What he didn't expect was another yellow creature to come flying in and devour the berries before his eyes. Pikachu remained frozen on the spot, bewildered. What the heck just happened? Pac-Man stopped in front of Pikachu and let out a burp in his face. The look of bewilderment on the face of the Mouse Pokemon quickly turned into a look of rage! "Piiikaaaa..." Pikachu said, charging up a Thunderbolt. Pac-Man noticed this and quickly rolled away from the blast. "CHUUUUUU!!!" HERE WE GO! The electrical attack flew past Pac-Man, who started making his way towards Pikachu. Pikachu broke off his assault and met Pac-Man halfway, the two blasting each other with headbutts. Pac-Man then grabbed Pikachu and threw him behind him, launching him into a tree. The Mouse Pokemon bounced off the tree and Pac-Man unloaded with punches to Pikachu's chest. Pikachu dropped to the floor and Pac-Man took to the air, attempting to throw a fire hydrant down on his grounded foe. Pikachu quickly used Iron Tail to smash the fire hydrant back at Pac-Man, causing it to smash into his face. As Pac-Man fell, Pikachu shocked him with a Thunderbolt. Pac-Man landed hard and Pikachu was approaching fast. The Mouse Pokemon began to run around his opponent with Quick Attack, attempting to throw him off. Pac-Man focused and timed his counter perfectly, grabbing Pikachu when he struck. He then headbutted the Pokemon and tossed him into the air. Pac-Man then threw out a fruit towards the airborne Pikachu, who swatted it away with Iron Tail. Pac-Man flew up at Pikachu, biting him from multiple angles in the air before axehandling him down to the ground, forming a crater in the floor from the impact. Pikachu stood up, dazed and injured, and Pac-Man dropped in front of him, preparing to throw more punches. Pac-Man's strikes were stiff, but Pikachu stood his ground, finding an opening in the attack to strike Pac-Man with an Iron Tail to the legs, tripping him. Pikachu then struck his opponent multiple more times with Iron Tail, blasting him deeper into the forest. The arcade icon soared down the forest but grabbed onto a nearby sign to regain his composure. Pikachu was already pursuing him with a Volt Tackle, which Pac-Man countered by pulling the sign out of the ground and smacking the incoming Pikachu in the face with it, halting the Mouse Pokemon's attack. Pac-Man then attacked relentlessly with the sign, forcing Pikachu to dodge. The Mouse Pokemon jumped onto the sign and tackled Pac-Man to the ground, shocking him with another Thunderbolt. Pac-Man fought through the pain and charged at Pikachu, chomping at him, which threw Pikachu off. The Pokemon pulled back as Pac-Man began throwing pellets, which surrounded Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon used the counter shield to repel the pellets, forcing Pac-Man to switch up his attack plan. The arcade icon threw out a key at Pikachu, who ducked it, but it bounced off a tree and struck him in the back, sending him into Pac-Man's grip. Pac-Man then started wailing on Pikachu with strong punches and kicks, badly damaging the Mouse Pokemon. Pac-Man punted Pikachu down the path, and the Pokemon lay severely hurt on the ground. Pac-Man aimed to finish the battle by chomping through the Pokemon, but as he approached, Pikachu stood up and used Volt Tackle. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion and a dust cloud upon the impact. When the dust subsided, Pikachu was standing over a blooded, deceased Pac-Man. The Pokemon rolled off his defeated foe, clutching his wounds. He staggered away from the scene, but collapsed from exhaustion at a nearby tree. DBX! Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights